Pancakes
by Miss.Fortuna
Summary: It's a high school fic! Sakura is attending to a new school and she meets the most handsome man she's ever seen. And of course they fall in love. They just don't want to admit it, yet. 'You like my pancakes' Yes we do! ItaSaku Itachi x Sakura


Hi everyone. This is my new story, 'Pancakes.' ^_^  
Sakura and all the other naruto characters will live in the normal, modern world in Japan, where they all attend to High School! Doesn't that sound like fun? I know it does!  
So to sort out another thing, Sakura will be 16 years old in this fic, Itachi and Sasuke are uber smexy twin brothers and 17 years old.  
Main pairing will be ItaSaku, i love ItaSaku, but there will be some other pairings as well.  
I'm open for any suggestions or critisism, just no flaming please. English is not my mother language, so there might be some grammer mistakes. I hope the won't bother you though. I'm strying hard and I'm still learning! ^^  
I hope you'll all like it.

(I dont own Naruto or any of its characters)

**Chapter one**

'I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. There is no student named Sabura here. Perhaps you're at the wrong school or even at the wrong town?'

Sakura's clenched her fists. That annoying, irritating, stupid, dumb and did she mention annoying secretary had failed at getting her name right, again. How long had she stood here? She looked at het watch. Long. It was 8:27, classes would start at 8:30 and surely being late at her fist day for her first class would make a good impression, neh?

'It's not Sabura. It's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra.' She said trough clenched teeth. 'Should I write it down?'

'Now now, Sakuri, there's no need to raise your voice like that. I'm sure we can sort this all out. So, have you tried the Suna High School already? You might be on their list.'

_One two three four… Calm down Sakura. Don't get worked up. It will be alright. She's just an old lady with a bad hearing, there's no need to get all worked up. _Damn it.

'For the 7th time, it's Sakura! Now hurry up and give me my damn timetable.' She said as she leaned over the old woman's desk, snatched the laptop away from her and typed her name in the searching system. Within seconds, her name and timetable appeared on the screen.

'There, that's my name on the screen and that's my timetable. Now print it for me so I can get to my class room before I will be too late on my first day for my first class!'

~RING~ _Great, I am already too late on my first day of my new school._

The woman looked at Sakura like she was a three-headed goat before she let her eyes fall on the screen. She sighed and nodded. 'Ah, it's Sakura. You could have said so before, you know.' She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. 'If you wouldn't have been joking around like that, you would not be late for class. They won't wait for you, you know.'

Sakura's sweat dropped. 'I know.' She said while trying to keep her breathing calm.

_Strangling her won't be worth it._

'You can print my schedule now, if you don't mind.' She smiled. _Fake smiling is hard in these types of situations._

The lady hit the print button on her computer. Slowly, very slowly -_Does the world hate me?- _her timetable was being printed by the old, dusty machine. When it was finally done, the woman took it in her hands while saying: 'There you go, have a ni..'

Sakura had already snatched the paper out of her hands without saying as much as a thank you. _It's not like that woman deserved it._

She had homeroom her first period with someone named Gai _–Sounds like gay- _as her teacher. Sakura noticed he was her teacher for social studies –_What kind of class would that be?- _as well.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of the classroom and took a deep breath. _Now or never_. She knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply, she opened it and walked in.

The whole class was silent and looked at her. _Great. _A nervous smile appeared on Sakura's face.

'Hi,' she said while looking at her teacher. _He looks weird. Who would want to wear a jumpsuit in the 21st century? And what person would have such an odd -cough- haircut?_

'And who might this wonderful, youthful lady be?' He asked with an enormous grin plastered on his face. _He is weird._

Sakura smiled again and looked him in the eyes. 'I'm Sakura, I'm new here.'

'Ah, you're the new student I was expecting. How wonderful. I was already wondering what took you so long, you should try to be on time next time.' He gave her a thumbs up.

'Sorry,' she said while trying her hardest to forgot the incident with the annyoing old woman, 'there were some… problems with the secretary. She could not find my schedule.'

'Ah, you mean Mss Ameye. She is losing her youthfulness with each passing spring. You shouldn't blame her though, she tries very hard.'

_Yeah right_

'Now let's continue today's lesson. Sakura, you may take a seat everywhere you like. Students, please make our wonderful new student feel at home.'

_Wonderful_

Sakura looked around the classroom, there were not many empty seats. She choose the one next to the window on the third row and sat down.

'Now my youthful class, who wanted to sign up for the volunteering in the elderly home?'

The class groaned. Of course nobody would spend their free time helping old, dusty people in an old, dusty place, right?

One guy jumped out of his chair while enthusiastically throwing his arms up in the air. 'Me, Gai-sensei, I want to sign up!' he yelled.

Sakura's eyes popped out of their sockets. That guy, she scanned him, green jumpsuit, thick eyebrows and strange haircut. _Is he Gai's son?_

'Of course you may, Lee. Now, is there anyone else who would like to spread his or her youthfulness around the elderly people?'

No one replied. Sure, it wasn't that bad, Sakura thought. She even had done some volunteering in a hospital before moving to Konoha. But she first wanted to get settled here before she would join any clubs or do volunteering work.

'No one? Ah well, that doesn't matter, maybe you will change your mind later. You can sign up till next Friday so you have all time to decide.' He said while grinning. _What an optimistic man._

As Gai finished making announcements, the class was allowed to talk in hushed voices and do some homework. Sakura grabbed her notebook and starting doodling.

A few minutes later someone tapped her arm. Sakura looked up. It was the blond girl sitting next to her.

'Hi,' she said while smiling 'I'm Ino.'

'Hi,' Sakura answered while returning her smile. This girl looked like a nice person. Her hair was combed in front of her eye on one side of her face and it was tied in a high ponytail. She had deep blue eyes.

'So, I see the new secretary has gotten on your nerves? I also have been having some troubles with that woman, she can be rather annoying and comprehending very slowly, if you know what I mean. But don't worry, if you behave, you won't be seeing her that much.'

Sakura laughed. 'It's nice meeting you.'

'It's nice meeting you too. So, where are you from? Tell me some stuff about yourself! Why did you move here? Is that you natural hair color? Do you have a job, a boyfriend?' She started throwing the most random questions at Sakura without giving her the time to even answer one of them.

'Calm down,' Sakura laughed. 'Okay, so I am from Kirigakure and I moved here because my father got a new, better paying job.' She took a strand of her long, curly, pink hair in her hand and looked at it. 'Yes this is my natural hair color. I have no job and no boyfriend.'

'Hehe sorry, I got a big too enthusiastic, that happens to me sometimes. Anyway, I love your hair. I always dreamt about having curly hair myself. '

Sakura blushed, she was used to people complementing her hairstyle, but it still made her feel a little bit shy. 'Thanks. I like your hairstyle too, not many people have such a shade of blonde as you do.'

'Hehe, I know. I wasn't saying that I didn't like my hairstyle, but. Oh well, anyway. You probably need someone as a tour right? I'll tell you about all the cool people and the people to stay away from, I'll even introduce you to my friends! I'm sure they'll all like you!' _She has a loud voice._

'That would be nice.' Sakura said and put her notebook back in her bag, the bell was going to ring soon.

'This is going to be great.' Ino smiled.

- How wrong Ino was. Little did they a pair of onyx eyes was watching the new girl. And little did they know those eyes belonged to the sexiest, best looking, did I mention hot, genius who was the oldest by three seconds of the infamous Uchiha twins.

_ What an uncommon looking lady, _Itachi thought.

Yeah, Sakura was about to go through some wonderful time.

Soooo, that was chapter one. I hope you all like it. And i know it was rather short, -cough- okay, it was very short. But hey! It's the first chapter. I'll try my best to make the next one longer, and the one after that even longer and... ^_^

Yeah, so Sakura has curly, long hair. She has short, straight hair in the anime. I know. Do I care? No. I have curly hair myself and I wanted to put a bit of myself in Sakura, so one of the changes I made was her hairstyle. You will get to know Sakura and the other characters of the story better as time passes.

- Soooo, we all know with whom Sakura is going to end up. And I've pretty much settled all the other pairing. But, Sasuke is still open. I thought it would be nice to make him gay and fall for our favorite, enthusiastic blonde uberninja. I wanted to put Sasuke in this story as a playboy, pretty much. It would be nice to have him admit later that he actually likes boys instead of girls. But we'll see. What do you guys think about this? Any suggestions? Should I leave him to be a playboy for the whole story or do you all want some fluffly Sas-romance? ^^ Well tell me, I'll be open for anything - except Karin (sorry Karin fans, she has an othe role in this story, and i do certaintly not like that girl) ^^

Okay so that was it. I hope i can updat soon. Ill try

Please review, it would be nice to hear what you think about this story.


End file.
